Night of consequences
by Dani Stark
Summary: After a night of unrestrained love, Hinata is supposed to face the consequences of her actions. An unexpected person is on her way, offering help and changing her heart. Naruto X Hinata X Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new fic! This is set about 3 years after the current manga events. I'll try to keep most things in character, but sometimes it will not be possible. I think it's understandable, since the characters are a little older.

I'd also like to emphazise that English is not my first language, and mistakes might come in the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto characters, jutsu or locations.

* * *

1

Naruto woke up with the biggest headache ever.

But, despite the throbbing pain in his head, he felt immensely satisfied, comforted, satiated. Happy, even. He had had the best dream of his life.

A dream where his precious Sakura-chan gave herself to him, so tenderly, and then proclaimed her love for him in manners that made his heart feel all warm and whole.

As he became more alert, he realized that that could be only a dream. Sakura could never be his. She belonged to another, a man she loved and _he_ loved as well. Naruto felt his good mood leave him.

Consciousness taking place in his mind, he realized, chocked, that someone was with him in his bed. His emotional side was screaming that that was not a dream, and Sakura had really spent the night making love with him.

However, his rational half told him that he was in big trouble, and he'd better wake up soon. Divided, the blonde didn't know what to do. But in the end, he decided to listen to his more rational side and opened his eyes.

He almost fell off the bed.

There was a woman with him. She was petite, yet had a curvy, voluptuous body. Her fair skin was flawless, glowing softly in the sunlight. Her hair was long, midnight blue, very shiny. As realization hit him, he had to swallow the bile that went up his throat. He knew this woman. She was the _worst_option for an one night stand.

"Hinata", he said, shaking her lightly, "Wake up."

If Naruto weren't so worried, he would have admired the spectacle that was Hinata waking up. She stretched her body, arms over her head, toes dancing happily. Her body twisted gracefully, her face soft and open, a small smile in her lips. But, when she saw his closed, distant expression, her world quickly fell. Her expression, so content before, was now replaced by a sad, hurt frown. She didn't dare moving, scared of annoying him. It was bad enough as it was.

"Hinata.", he started, visually uncomfortable."This was a mistake, what happened." He then took a deep breath, and continued. "We should forget this. We're better as friends."

I took all of her strength to not cry. She knew that this might happen. They were drunk after all. Confused and sad, and nothing good could come of a situation like that.

But it still hurt.

It hurt like hell, being rejected like this. All her life she had loved Naruto, and all her life he never returned her feelings. Instead, he had put all of his devotion an a girl that never loved him back. Hinata felt so lost, so alone... She gave everything to him: all of her love, all of her thoughts.

And now, all of her body.

Silently, she put on her clothes and headed for the door. Before she could open, Sakura stormed in.

"Naruto! We have mission today..."

She looked ultra-confused, and ultra-embarrassed. Naruto and Hinata were clearly having a moment there. But before she could say anything, the Hyuuga ran away.

"Naruto..." She asked, quietly. "What happened? When I saw you two leaving together yesterday I thought..."

Again, she couldn't complete her sentence. Naruto had grunted in anger. She looked, in shock, at a brownish red stain on his very white sheets. Suddenly, Naruto felt ill. How could he have done that to Hinata? How could he be so stupid? He would never forgive himself for his stupidity.

"Sakura-chan... please, hit me in the head with all of your strength. I really need this now"

xXx

Hinata ran.

Past the people, past the houses, she ran as fast as she could. Tears poured from her eyes and clouded her vision, but she didn't care. She couldn't think of anything but the rejection.

And how bad it hurt.

All of these years, Naruto never addressed her on her confessed feelings. And she just kept telling herself that he needed time, that he would, eventually, give her a response. But he didn't.

She had put her mind in other things. She worked hard to improve her abilities. She graduated Jonin with the best evaluation of her team. Her medical knowledge was now extensive. She excelled at genjutsu, and fuuinjutsu. She busied herself with becoming an important ninja in her village.

Almost three years had passed, and not even a world about it. She got used to it, putting her feelings, her thought at the back of her mind, and forced herself to focus on others things instead.

But last night, at the party... Maybe she have drank that much. Because the alcohol freed all of her repressed feelings, and she couldn't stop herself from going to him, from talking to him.

From loving him with all her might again.

And now, after she had given herself to him, she finally received her answer: that he did not return her feelings for him, and that he'd rather forget everything about "them" and "whatever happened". And it hurt.

She cried, screamed and cried some more. After a while, her cries and screams turned into sobs and whispers. Then, she got silent.

On the following day, Hinata and her team were sent to a mission to the distant Iwagakure. For six longs weeks, all she would think of was her mission.

xXx

Back in Konoha, Naruto was living his personal hell. Tsunade has finally decided it was time for him to be Hokage, and was giving him ridiculous amounts of tasks to be accomplished every day. Review reports, organize documents, and observe the students at the academy were some of the easiest.

Besides, there were a lot of other things in his mind. Like the memories of his drunk encounter with a pale-eyed beauty. He was very drunk, for sure, but he could remember well: the softness of her skin, her pale hands caressing his chest, her soft moans in that sweet voice...

And it tormented him like a plague, because he knew he didn't deserve any of this attention. All the things she'd done and said that night made his heart ache. He couldn't understand how she could love him so much when he barely saw her. And he blamed himself for this. Because he knew Hinata had suffered.

Always the timid one, quiet, silent. At first, she thought she was weird. But he learned that he was a very good and caring person that was just too shy around everyone, and for some odd reason, fainted around him. When he learned the truth about her feelings, his view of her changed, but not much: he still loved Sakura too much.

And now that Sakura was with another man (and one he loved and admired, no less) there was nothing he could do to have her with him. He was so miserable when they had told the news to everyone, on Kakashi's birthday party, that all he could do was drinking his pain off, at least for the moment.

Of course, being the jinchuriki of the nine-tails made this very difficult. The Kyuuby's powerful chakra brunt every poison in his system quickly, and alcohol was no different. He was numbed, but conscious, and he remembered everything.

It was a funny thing, that. When he woke up that morning, he couldn't remember anything. But, after Hinata had left, the memories of their encounter came back to him, and since then he was like this, depressed.

"Naruto, glad I found you", a masked man sat by his side on the Red Bridge. "Tsunade has been looking for you."

The blonde just stayed there, not responding to the older man words.

"I know you're upset, Naruto", Kakashi continued, "But some things can't be helped. We can't choose who we fall in love with. It can't be helped."

Naruto knew this. And, part of him was happy. Kakashi and Sakura were his family, the firsts to accept him as he was. And they deserved happiness, and if they could find it together, the blonde could only be happy for them. But it hurt, because he felt like he would never be good enough to be loved.

But Hinata loved him.

And it hurt him, because he couldn't love her back, and she was hurt. And Sakura felt guilty for both of them. And Kakashi felt guilty, because he couldn't avoid any of this pain. So, in this situation, everybody was in pain - and Naruto felt that somehow it was his entire fault. But what could he do about this?

The answer was simple, and was screaming at his face: make things right with Hinata. This would make things with the shy girl easy, and would ease the guilt that Sakura and Kakashi felt. But there was only one problem.

Naruto didn't love Hinata.

And he kept running I circles, because he didn't know what do to. And, because of that, everybody was in pain...

"Naruto, calm down."

The young man looked at his former sensei. He was looking to the river rolling peacefully under them. "You don't need to worry about me, or Sakura. We're just worried about you. You are sad and confused." Then he looked at the blonde, understanding in his eyes. " See, we want you to be happy. We really do. But things just happened this way. Sakura and I... Who would think of that? I certainly couldn't."

Naruto was confused. He didn't understand what was Kakashi talking about. Why would help him to know how his ex-teacher and the love of his life fell in love for each other?

" I was always alone. When my father died, people started to look down on me. That's why I wear this." He pointed his ever present mask. "Minato-sensei was one of the few people I let in. Because he could see me under the mask. He didn't see what my father did, you know. You are a lot like him. You can see the true nature of the people, and I'm sure you understand this."

And he could. Sakura definitely had a temper, but she was caring and determinate. And this make her break through Kakashi's barriers. And the Hatake was a patient, strong enough to handle Sakura and her bad mood. And he was a lot like Sasuke too, he realized. A genius, a loner. It was only natural that she was drawn to someone that resembled her first love.

Naruto could understand that very well, but his heart couldn't. But he knew he would have to live with this, and perhaps, the future reserved some happiness for him too.

xXx

Two weeks passed their encounter, the Uzumaki decided to talk to Hinata. At least, to apologize for his ridiculous behavior toward the shy girl, but he couldn't find her.

He discovered that in the day following their night together she had gone to a mission in Kirigakure. And she would be there for another four weeks. That meant she wouldn't be there when he was declared Hokage, on his birthday.

That made Naruto really sad. He wanted to have all of his friends with him on that special day. But Hinata wouldn't be a part of it. He knew that, even in their odd situation, he would like to have her around.

He knew that, the moment the timid girl step in the village he'd need to talk to her. Things couldn't be left as they were. She definitely needed an apology for the way he'd treated her. And , also, some closure for what had happened. He loved her as a friend, a der one. But nothing else would happen between then again. Naruto knew he wasn't good enough for her.

xXx

She was almost there. Her last stop on her month-and-a-half long mission was Kiri. And then, home. Tsunade had sent her in a very complicated mission, to collect and return several important documents to the other Kages. She knew that, by doing this, she would miss Naturo's rising to the position that once had belonged to his father, but she knew it was better this way. Her heart was still sore, and the last thing she needed now was to remember how far she and Naruto were from each other.

The last part of her mission was simple. Gather the necessary documents, wait for the Kazekage then lead him to Konoha. Once he and his escort (his siblings) enter the village safely, her mission was over.

She was happy for coming back home, but at the same time... she wasn't. She didn't want to face Naruto, ever again. She loved him to much, and every time she met him she'd suffer. She just didn't want that.

It didn't take long for the Kazekage to arrive in Kirigakure.

Last time Hinata had seen him was during the war. She admired his strength and leadership, and will in battle. But she'd never talked to him. So now, as he (and his siblings) approached her, she didn't know what to do. What would she say? How should she adress him.

"Hyuuga-san?" A low voice called behind her. Turning, she saw the leader of the Sand Village looking expectantly at her. She tried to find the words to answer, but somehow she couldn't. All the rational thinking escaped from her mind. He was so...

Gaara was so different. He was older, of course, but the years that she hadn't seen him had transformed him in a very handsome man. His face was more masculine, but his expression was gentle. And hir eyes... oh his beautiful green eyes seemed to mature, so kind and wise. Alert, but at the same time soft. She didn't remember feeling like this before... except for Naruto...

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she was thinking. How could she think those things about the Kazekage? Her face felt hot, and she felt and old dizziness taking over her. Why now? She was supposed to escort them to Konoha, not faint in front of him.

"Look what you did, Gaara!You scared the poor girl!" But before the blond could reach her, Hinata fainted.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I hope you had enjoyed the chapter, and I'm looking forward to know your opinion about it. Reviews are love, and help a lot in writing a story!

Second chapter is being reviewed, and will be up soon. After I have decided on a storyline, I'll let you know.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Hello everyone! Welcome to the second part of this story! This was the first thing I wrote for this story, so I'm excited. It's a little short, but I think it's okay. Also, I've made some changes in the summary. I hope it's alright.

Thank you all of you that reviewed, followed and favorite this. There are no words enough to describe how happy I am. Thank you very much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Naruto characters, jutsu or locations.

**Alert: ** A lot of OOCness.

Good reading!

* * *

2

When she woke up, they were well on their way to Kiri's hospital. She was being carried, she noted, by very strong arms, of a man with a gorgeous scent of wind and sand. Slowly, almost afraid, she opened her eyes to see the tall form of Gaara carrying her. The small movement she made was enough to make the man look at her, a small smile on his lips.

"You're awake!" he said, his eyes scanning her face for any sign of discomfort. "We're taking you to the hospital. Do you think you can walk?"

She managed to say a small "Hai" and he carefully slid her on her feet. She wobbled a little, and he offered her his arm for support. Considering it a good idea (certainly the more prudent one), she took it.

As he accompanied her, he oddly decided to be chatty. "Are you feeling unwell? We can delay our departure if you're not fine. There's no need to rush. ", he seemed a very concerned about her stability, as he passed his arm around her waist.

Hinata suddenly felt funny. Although it was not unusual for her to be carried (usually by her teammates, when she got hurt on missions), the fact that she was being held by a stranger, a very handsome one (she tried to push the thought away, but couldn't) was very odd. It was good, to have strong-but-gentle arms protectively around her, but the fact that she didn't know Gaara well made it slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." and, just for effect, she felt her vision blur again and her knees got weak. _Great, oh, great. I'm here to escort the Kazekage, not the opposite. I'm so useless._

He arched an invisible eyebrow at her. How could she be fine if she couldn't even walk properly? Weird woman. But even being weird, he thought her very interesting. She seemed socially awkward, just like him.

They continued on their path to the hospital, all the while Gaara was wondering why he was so worried about this woman he barely knew. Maybe, because he knew she was Naruto's friend. This made him want to care for her as well. That was, for the moment, a very good explanation.

xXx

When they arrived, Hinata was promptly taken to an exam room. The benefits of being a Hyuuga, he supposed. Temari and Kankuro (who were strangely quiet, Gaara thought) decided to stay in the waiting room.

Gaara didn't know why, but he felt the need to stay with Hinata during her exam. He knew by experience (he had a sister, right?) that women sometimes became ill because of what they called "period" - Gaara didn't know what it was exactly, but he knew Tamari had it often. She would be miserable for days, easily annoyed and sometimes downright aggressive. Maybe Hinata got ill during her "period".

Gaara shook his head. He'd never given a second thought about Temari's womanly issues. But this almost-stranger was attracting all of his thoughts, even in the most unpredictable matters.

He looked at Hinata, while a medic-nin examined her. She looked anxious, almost afraid. And she tried desperately to avoid looking at him. Or the kind faced woman scanning her body with medical chakra.

Suddenly, the medic stopped and repeated the scanning of her pelvic area. "Miss, I found something. We'll need to make a more thorough exam. I'll be back in a few minutes.''.

Hinata seemed terrified. Maybe, he thought, she was afraid of being ill. But, as time passed, he noticed some things about her expression. Her eyes were glassy, as if she were about to cry, and her hands moved to her belly, as if protecting it. Carefully, he approached her, and put his hands over hers. "Everything will be fine. I'm right here with you."

He must have said something wrong, because silent tears started to pour down her eyes. With his other hand, he gently stroked her cheek, rubbing away the tears. She looked so helpless, so alone. He wanted to comfort her. He _needed_ to comfort her.

Her face was getting redder, he noticed. Maybe he was scaring her. He couldn't tell. But he couldn't stop himself. She was so... beautiful.

Her fair skin was flawless, glowing with a light of its own. Her nose was small, and perfect. Her delicate, perfectly shaped lips were pink and inviting. Her hair was glossy, long, midnight blue, a contrast with her greatest asset: her big, beautiful, expressive pearl-like eyes. So different from his cold ones. Her eyes fascinated him.

He wanted to tell her that, how beautiful her eyes were, but he couldn't. At that moment, the medic came back, an ointment tube in her hands.

"It'll amplify any detectable chakra signature within you", she said, a small smile on her face. She totally missed Hinata's panicked expression, but he didn't. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. The doctor seemed to notice _that._

"Don't be anxious, dear. It'll take only a minute. " She applied the ointment on Hinata's belly, massaging it expertly. "Ok, Let's go." She performed some hand seals and green chakra glowed from her hands.

"Oh, here it is. Can you feel it? It's strong."

XXX

And she could. A small amount of chakra, apart from her own.

_Oh my. I'm pregnant._

Tears started to fill her eyes again, what would she do now? There was no single mother in the Hyuuga clan. She certainly would be disowned. Probably, she would be cursed with the Hyuuga cursed seal and shunned. They could make her have an abortion. No. She couldn't do that. But what would she do?

_Oh my gosh, how can I tell Naruto about this? What would he say? Would he be angry? Happy?_ She didn't think he would, considering his reaction in the morning after they had made... that.

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Hinata felt her vision darkening, as panic took over her. But she felt other thing too.

Gaara's warm hand holding hers silently was calming her, comforting her. She looked in his eyes, warm despite their icy color. Giving her the assurance she needed at the moment.

XXX

"Do you want to feel it, Kazekage-sama?" the medic said, Startling the duo. "Just put your hands over mine." She added encouragingly.

Surprisingly, for Hinata, Gaara did as the doctor said. It was so incredible, he thought, as he felt the small chakra inside of her, pulsing with so much life. Hinata, on the other hand, was marveled by his expression, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"You are so lucky." The medic-nin added, smiling at Hinata and then at Gaara. "This baby will be a very powerful shinobi, just like you two. Having parents like a Kage and a Hyuuga... I wonder how it will look like. It will certainly be a beautiful one..."

Hinata realized with widened eyes that the woman thought she and Gaara were a couple. She was ready to clarify things when Gaara spoke, caressing her belly delicately. "A new life is always a blessing. I'm very happy for this." And then he looked at Hinata, a sweet smile in his face, his eyes so tender...

Hinata's heart raced. Her feelings all mixed up. _Who is this man? Why is he doing this? _

He was so caring, so kind. So sweet. It didn't match the image of the powerful leader he was. _A man to admire_, she thought, _just like Naruto is. Not strange they're friends._

As more tears came to her eyes, Gaara felt the need to comfort her physically. Quietly, he asked the medic-nin to go for his siblings, and after she left he went for Hinata.

xXx

Awkwardly, he hugged her. At first she went rigid, shocked, but as he stroked her hair soothingly, she relaxed in his arms, and cried.

She needed time, he knew that. She was in pain, and pain was something he recognized. He let her cry, wetting his clothes, but he didn't care. She needed this.

Eventually, she stopped crying, and they just stood there, Gaara having his arms around her, Hinata resting her head in his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered in her ear. Hinata shivered as she felt his warm breath trickle her neck, and the vibrations of his deep voice as he spoke.

She considered what to do for a moment. He was a stranger, kind of, but he seemed so worried about her, so ready to help. She felt she could trust the red-haired man, even if she didn't know him. She decided to tell him her story.

"The father of this baby... I have loved him since I was very little. He's a great man, a hero of our village, and is kind and nice to everyone. But..." her voice was shaken, and he knew her next words would be very hard for her to say. "But he never loved me. Because he loved another woman."

Gaara had no idea of what to say. She sounded really sad, but resigned. It seemed that she had already accepted the fact the man she loved would not love her back.

"Some time ago, when the village was attacked, I talked to him about my feelings. It was when I fought Pain and failed." She added the last sentence in a whisper, as if it was meant only to herself. Gaara knew who she was talking about, but he decided to say nothing about it. Certainly, it wouldn't do any good for her.

But his friend Naruto, as he told him about the Akatsuki's attack on his village had omitted about Hinata. He'd said that "a friend" had helped him, but have never told the red-haired man who this friend was. Now he knew. He was aware that Pain was an immensely powerful shinobi, and he definitely admired her for her courage.

Hinata continued her story, now whispering so low that, if they weren't so close, he couldn't hear. "About six weeks ago, the woman he loves and his former sensei started dating. It was at a birthday party and everybody got drunk. Na-" She made a pause, took a deep breath and continued, "The father of the baby... he was so miserable. I approached him to talk, to try to comfort him and he suddenly kissed me. I was not very drunk, but I couldn't stop him. We spent the night together, and he was not very happy the next morning. He asked me to forget about everything that happened that night."

Gaara felt very sorry for her. He knew what feels not being loved. It hurt, a lot.

She seemed to be a very sweet person, and she was hurting. He'd always thought that love could make everything right, but in this case, it didn't. He really wanted to do something for her, to ease her pain, but what could he do?

"Hyuuga-san, what are you going to do about this situation?" The man asked, concern hidden in his voice.

"I don't know." she answered. "My biggest concern... is my clan. The Hyuuga is very strict and traditional. There's no single mother in the Hyuuga clan. And if the father of the baby doesn't accept me..."

"Come to Suna, then" He spoke suddenly. "I'll give you protection. No one will harm you or your child in my village."

Gaara watched her eyes fill with tears, a hopeful smile in her beautiful face. "Thank you" She said, hugging him tightly. "Thank you"

XXX

Gaara's siblings decided that this was the moment to come in. They were listening, concerned, the conversation between their younger brother and the Hyuuga woman. From what they understood of their whispered conversation, she was in trouble, and Gaara was willing to help.

Temari and Kankuro smelled problems.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

1. I usually don't have a posting schedule, so updates may take some time. So, I decided to post a chapter only when the next one is ready to go, okay? This way I'll always have saved something for you if it takes too much to write the next part.

2. Pairings: I think I'm going all the way with GH. BUT this may change. The plot is already set, but I change my mind about it every day...

3. Review, please?

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here comes chapter three! I know it took me a long time, but finallly I could finish it.

Some important things:

From now on this thing goes more and more into the GH stuff. It will also have, in future chapters, Naruto being an ass. I'm just telling you because if you can't stand any of this now it's the time to go back to where you came.

Also, you'll have to deal with some OOCness... it's totally necessary for the plot.

You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, it's characters, jutsu or locations.

* * *

3

Usually, a top ranking ninja would take about ten days from Kirigakure to Konoha, in a moderate pace. Traveling such a distance with a pregnant woman was totally different.

The Sand Siblings were incredible understanding with her. When she had timidly explained Temari and Kankuro about her condition, they were really supportive, as much as Gaara. They decided to go a little slower, specially not the strain the Hyuuga. Also, because they learned that she wouldn't complain if they were going too fast.

They were used to run. In the desert, you have to be. Sandstorms were frequent, and the desert, harsh. Also, the great extensions of sand make it easy to be spotted by an enemy.

They realized they had to slow down my the end of the first day. They were almost in the port (they would go to Fire Country by water) when Hinata fainted from exhaustion. She was utterly embarrassed, of course, and refused any help.

So, Gaara, calmly, decided that he would carry her in his sand. The girl started to protest, but he gave her one of his 'the Kazekage demands' looks and she gave in.

The ship trip was awful.

Hinata had been very ill. She had frequent nausea, and vomited a lot. Shed barely ate, or slept.

Temari and Kankurou pitied her. Poor girl was alone, pregnant, and her family wouldn't accept it.

The Hyuuga were a great powerful clan, noble even, but they were very traditional and archaic. As Hinata explained, she couldn't be a single mom. If the father of the baby didn't accept her and the child, she'd have to leave.

Gaara was more than ready to give her home and protection in Sunagakure. He seemed to like her polite and gentle manners, and was also sad by her difficult situation. Also, the idea of her marring a guy that didn't love her made him disgusted. She was a really nice girl, and deserved more than that. In his opinion, she deserved a man that would devote himself to her and her happiness.

This statement had shocked Gaara siblings. He was very private about his opinions on things, and people. But he always gave his sincere opinion about anything, and if he'd said something like that he really meant it.

Strange things started to pass through their minds.

"What if he likes her?" Kankurou had asked his sister, just after they reached the coast.

"I don't know. We can't be certain. He'd never done anything like this before" she motioned to the duo in front of them. Gaara was holding Hinata's hand, clearly in an attempt to help her out of the ship. Not that he wouldn't help other people, but the way he was touching her was... very weird.

It didn't seem impersonal and distant like always. This was intimate touch. He was holding her hand because he wanted to. Because he liked to.

X

Hinata could kiss the sacred soil of Fire Country. She would make a promise to herself that she would never travel by ship again, but she couldn't. With her life as a ninja, it was possible that she would need to do this again.

She felt Gaara's hand touch her as she sighed. The Kazekage had been amazing with her. He'd proven to be a very sensitive and considerate person, helping her through her sickness, even if he was not feeling very well himself.

She was so embarrassed. She was always weak, always a burden. How could Naruto ever love her? She was so undeserving of his attention and friendship. And she would burden him with a child. _Oh,__Hinata__, you're so useless_.

She didn't realized she was crying, until a very worried Gaara stepped in front of her.

"Are you feeling well?"

She nodded yes, but that didn't seem to appease him. He immediately asked his brother to look for a place to eat and rest. He'd only leave the small port city they arrived when Hinata was feeling well.

X

They stayed in a small but comfortable inn. A light dinner was served, and they were preparing to sleep.

They didn't want to admit that but this pause would do good for all of them. The Sand Siblings were not used to travel by ship either, and a little time to recover from the troublesome trip would be nice.

Gaara didn't sleep. He'd spent so many years of his life avoiding it that now he rarely needed to do it. That was good, because his days were always full of work.

This night he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to look at the beautiful Hyuuga girl, wondering, who was this man that she loved. He had his suspicions, of course, but he wouldn't ask. She was such a lovely person. How could Naruto (if his suspicions were right) not to love her. He already felt all weird about Hinata, like some supernatural power was pulling him towards her.

_Why doesn't Naruto love her? She's so amazing._He was mesmerized by her. Not only her exotic beauty, but the sweetness of her personality that was so enchanting.

As she slept, Gaara took in her figure: her glossy midnight hair, her fair skin, often red in the cheeks, the soft curve of her lips, the tip of her tiny nose. If she were awake, he would se her big pearl-like eyes, so beautiful, so enchanting. He couldn't help sitting close to her, close enough to smell her scent. She smelled of jasmines, and that was something he really enjoyed. And the moon, oh, the moon, it was making her fair skin look so amazing, glowing, ethereal.

He was so distracted by these thoughts that he didn't realized that she was awake. She was looking at him, too. But her mind was not on him. It was on the small life she was carrying, so pure and innocent, and its fate.

What would she do if Naruto didn't accept her? She'd have to think of something. Hinata looked at Gaara, he seemed lost in thought. He said he would help her. She didn't want to impose, but what could she do? She has to think of her baby first. And if she could give him or her a safe life in the Village of Sand, then she would gladly do it.

All she would need was a plan.

X

What Temari and Kankurou didn't notice was that they were being followed. As an important political and military figure, Gaara never traveled alone. But the Hyuuga was also a very important person of the Fire Country, and it should be obvious that, if she was traveling without the necessary protection, something was very wrong.

Just when this thought crossed Temari's mind, Gaara froze, and Hinata assumed a defensive posture, Byakugan active. Immediately, she and Kankurou got ready for the fight.

"There are five coming from the East, and three from the West. Two are placed on trees, North and South. "The tiny voice of the Hyuuga spoke. "Chunnin and Jounin level."

It ended as fast as it had started. The group was surprised by the powerful presence of the Kazekage, and tried to run. Too bad for them, Gaara was good, too good. Barely a minute had passed, all of the supposed bandits were captured.

Interrogated, they didn't reveal much. Apparently, they were working for a very powerful shinobi, that was paying an enormous amount of money for anyone that captured, alive, Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha.

After that, mysteriously, the shinobi died. In horror, Hinata realized that they had a secret seal placed on them, and said seal melted their brains a few moments after their leaking of information. Immediately, she started to cry, and Gaara hurried to try to console her, leaving Temari and Kankuro to deal with the mess.

After that, they ran.

X

They arrived in Konoha in a very good time. But, as Hinata was feeling a little ill, she crossed the gates leaning on Gaara for support. The guards on the gates looked a little alarmed, but the Kazegake assured them that the Hyuuga was fine, that she just needed a little rest. Izumo wanted to escort them to the Hogake tower, but again Gaara had declined. He wanted to take Hinata home, then make sure she would have some rest. Naruto could wait.

Hinata and Gaara had spent some time talking about what the Hyuuga would do about her future. She told him about her fears, and what her clan would do if they found out she was pregnant. Gaara was not amused. The Hyuuga were proud, and some like this could "stain the honor of the clan", as the timid woman had mentioned. Not that he was worried about that, or they. His concern was for Hinata, and he was really glad when she told him she would accept his offer for help, if necessary.

Gaara had much to do. He'd spend only three days in Konoha, and along with all the meeting he had to attend, he still needed to put in motion his plan for Hinata.

His decision to take her home - even if he was he one visiting Konoha - was vital part of his plan.

X

Hiashi was surprised by what he saw. Entering the Hyuuga compound was no other that the Kazekage himself.

The Hyuuga servants started to rush, in a frenzy to get a meeting room ready, prepare tea and other things to make the red haired man - and his siblings - comfortable during whatever they needed to do in the compound.

Gaara stopped in front of the clan leader, and bowed respectfully, Hiashi mimicking the gesture. He was definitely honored to have such an respectable figure visiting his home, for whatever reason he was there.

"Hyuuga-sama, is a pleasure to meet you" the young man started "I'm sorry for coming without a proper announcement. I am here because I have to ask you a favor." he continued, trying to get to the point without being too obvious or rude.

"It's a pleasure to assist you in whatever you need, Kazekage-sama" Hiashi responded, surprised. He had no idea of what Gaara could need from him, or his clan, but was pleased to be asked anyway. After the war, the inter-village interactions were frequent, and Kohona-Suna was by far the most common of them. It was normal to have joint missions, teacher-student interchange and all sort of Hyuuga clan benefited from the commerce - the civil activity of the clan, and its dealings with Suna had been, so far, successful.

"Good. Could we talk in private? It's a delicate matter" Gaara surprised the older man again. What was it that he needed to discuss in private? It must be something really important.

Temari and Kankuro were led to a waiting room, from where they could see the Hyuuga training courts. They were surprised by what they saw, such amazing discipline and technique were displyed by the ninjas.

Hiashi politely asked Gaara to accompany him, and they both settled in a small room.

X

Hinata made her way to her bedroom, a lot of thoughts crossing her mind. She needed to talk to Naruto, and decide what to do.

Bus she was afraid.

What would he say... what would he do? She knew that she needed a father to her baby. If Naruto didn't want it, then she was bound to leave.

And she didn't want that.

Of course, she was very grateful to Gaara and his siblings, for being so amazing with her. They had accepted her, and her condition without making questions, and she really appreciated that. But, as nice as they may be, they were not her friends, nor her family. She wanted to share her pregnancy with her beloved ones, not in a foreign village with strange people, even if they were nice and she was protected.

But if Naruto refused her... that was exactly what she would do.

Her head spinning, she turned to leave. The sooner she talked to the blond, the better.

X

Life as Hokage was busy, and very, very stressful. There was a lot to be done, a lot to be thought of, and his thoughts were more and more confusing.

Yes, he was thinking about Hinata... And what the hell Gaara was doing in her house, when the red head was supposed to be talking with him.

He couldn't believe when he received the report about the attack, and the fact that Tsunade had sent the poor girl alone in a long-term mission. But he was really mad that he was informed of this only when the white-eyed beauty entered Konoha being intimately held by his Sunese1 friend.

That was...confusing.

And also, there were the other issues on his Hokage life, that was really busy. He was so tired, so stressed and so alone. He was happy that his dream had finally came true, but at the same time it was so oppressing.

The door to his office opened suddenly, a hysteric nin walking through it. "Hokage-sama! There's an emergency!"

With a sigh, Naruto stood up from his chair, and left.

X

"How can I help you, Kazekage-sama?

"I'd like to talk about your daughter, Hyuuga-sama."

The leader Hyuuga just nodded, waiting for the younger man to proceed. The red haired man expression was solemn, his eyes were serious and concerned, and a light frown appeared in his features.

He had no idea of what the Kazekage wanted to talk about, but he was sure it was no minor deal.

"Hyuuga-sama, you are aware that your daughter was the one that escorted me from Kiri to Konoha.", he waited for Hiashi to nod his understanding, and then continued. "It all went well, until we realized we were being followed. We fought them, and after some interrogation it was stated that they were after your heir, Hinata."

Hiashi's eyes widened at this. It was true that the shinobi world was in peace, but that thought that someone going so aggressively after his daughter was really socking. The Kages have been working hard to keep the shinobi world a safer place, and their efforts were showing.

A new threat to Hinata... was really something scaring...

"She had been traveling alone for a month and a half. This people, whoever they are, had not spotted her before we left Kiri. And obviously, they are bold, or stupid enough to attack her in the presence of a Kage and his escorts. It was a foolish act, and their foolishness had a price."

"They're dead", Hiashi stated, simply.

"Yes. I had a complete report written and sent to the Hokage, and I will sent it to the other Kages was well... However... I'm not here only to inform you of this."

"What are you here for? If you didn't come here to tell me about the incident, what are your reasons?" Hiashi asked with narrowed eyes... What was the Kazekage up to?

"I'm here to take Hinata-san to Suna with me."

* * *

That's about it guys... I have already started Chapter 4, but I don't know when I'll have the time to finish it. I'm graduating at college and my final project is eating me.

Also, I don't need anyone questioning my sanity, I already know I'm insane.

Review?

Hugs, Dani


End file.
